110315-Way Status: 2X Lost
06:51 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:51 -- 06:51 GG: It's troubling, Aesona. 06:51 CC: What is? 06:52 CC: Milo? 06:52 GG: Sharing the game with these I N T E R L O P E R S. The game on its own is no slouch, and I just learned Vigil paid a friend of mine a visit post-entry. 06:53 CC: Yeah, he did 06:53 CC: Did Mike say anything about that plant he got saddled with? 06:54 CC: He wasp too busy raving at me about Scarlet to actually explaiin 06:54 GG: Well. 06:55 GG: It's Ikea. Not that I'm sure you could have any familiarity with that institution all things considered. 06:55 CC: ...We do have Ikea on Alternia 06:55 CC: Did, at least 06:56 CC: So what about his visitor? 06:56 CC: And his new charge 06:56 GG: What were they like? 06:57 GG: I assume you're refering to Vigil and his plant? 06:57 GG: Apparently he was very polite! And possessing of a taste for flesh. 06:58 CC: The taste of flesh, I already knew 06:58 CC: Politeness? I'm not so sure 07:00 CC: Unfortunately, I met him face to face 07:00 GG: With all due respect Mike hasn't got much of a poker face, I can't imagine he'd lie about that. 07:00 CC: Oh no, I understand that completely 07:01 CC: So what is the plant? 07:01 CC: And why Vigil? 07:02 CC: I'd expect Jack giving honest gifts before Vigil 07:02 GG: A flesh-eater who's life is tied to Mike's, it seems. At this point it almost seems like he's toying with him. 07:02 GG: O R thanking him for the "meal" in his own twisted way. 07:03 CC: What meal? 07:03 GG: Oh. 07:03 GG: He ate Mike's grandfather. 07:03 GG: Thankfully he was already dead but... Unpleasant, all the same. 07:04 GG: He's a little scary and rough around the edges but he's the one who's showed the least unprompted ill-will to us... I think he may well make a good ally. 07:05 CC: Not any more 07:05 CC: Not for me, at least 07:06 CC: He wants me dead 07:06 GG: Well T H A T ' S unfortunate! 07:06 CC: He's jealous I pailed his matesprite, not my fault he's so unpalatable 07:07 CC: wouldn't have known if we weren't sold out 07:07 CC: But I digress 07:07 CC: What's a grandfather? 07:07 GG: Forgive my ignorance but I'm still unclear on all this troll terminology. 07:08 CC: Pailing is troll slang 07:08 CC: For sex 07:08 GG: ........ 07:08 CC: Put the dots away 07:08 GG: Soon enough, but first there are a couple of problems with that Mr. Aesona. 07:09 GG: Matesprite is your equivalent for dating, no? 07:10 GG: And you told me you're dating the Heiress? 07:10 GG: So you'll have to clarify that for me. Surely S H E isn't dating Vigil, right? 07:11 GG: Does he desire her for himself? 07:11 CC: She, Aaisha, and I were a threesome 07:11 CC: And she's terrified of Vigil 07:12 CC: She ran and hid from him on sight 07:12 CC: But he wants her, it seems 07:12 GG: ....Mr. Aesona. 07:12 CC: In their culture, the female is near totally subserviant to her male partner 07:13 CC: It's a bunch of bullshit 07:13 GG: Fascinating! 07:13 GG: Also C O M P L E T E L Y I R R E L E V A N T ! 07:13 GG: S U R E L Y this "she" you've refered to isn't S C A R L E T. 07:13 GG: Because then you would be telling me that you slept with Scarlet. 07:13 GG: And surely that's not the case. 07:14 CC: It is indeed the case 07:14 GG: Y O U 07:14 GG: D I D 07:14 GG: W H A T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 07:15 CC: I had sex with Scarlet 07:15 CC: She called Aaisha and I 07:15 CC: And offered amnesty for all the tenson between us 07:15 CC: We accepted 07:15 CC: We got laid 07:16 CC: Vigil showed up 07:16 GG: N Y A R L A W H A T H A V E Y O U D O N E 07:16 CC: You tell me 07:16 CC: I mean 07:16 CC: We did record it 07:16 CC: So I can tell you eactly what wasp done 07:17 CC: But I don't think that's what you mean 07:17 GG: i think I'm going to throw up 07:17 GG: You've fallen D I R E C T L Y into the clutches of the vixen Y O U Y O U R S E L F warned me about!!! After taking P R E C A U T I O N to avoid E X A C T L Y T H A T O U T C O M E!!!!!!! 07:18 GG: Aaisha. 07:18 GG: W H E R E is Aaisha?! 07:18 GG: Where are Y O U?! 07:19 CC: We're on the Land of Nursery and Nacre 07:19 GG: So she's alright? 07:19 CC: As she can be 07:20 CC: She sold us out 07:20 CC: She wasp jealous and scared of being a third wheel 07:20 CC: So she told Vigil where we were 07:20 CC: And he killed her dreamself 07:21 GG: You I D I O T ! 07:21 GG: She likely saved your L I F E by getting you away! 07:21 GG: Or what's left of it. 07:21 CC: She risked and lost hers out of jealousy 07:21 CC: Not that I don't feel for her 07:21 CC: I wish it hadn't happened 07:22 CC: Scarlet is the one who talked Vigil down from tearing us apart 07:22 CC: At least, talked him into keeping his word 07:22 CC: It wasp between my moirail and Scarlet that we're still alive 07:23 GG: There's more to this story that I don't trust you as privy to. 07:23 GG: Or capable of comprehending. 07:23 CC: Uh-uh 07:23 GG: Dammit Aesona. Do you even remember the plans we made? The D E F E N S E S against exactly this? 07:24 CC: We had a program that would block her communication with us 07:24 CC: and it failed 07:24 CC: As it should have, honestly 07:24 CC: We had no other defense against this 07:25 CC: Not that we even needed one, clearly 07:25 CC: At least not til Vigil showed up 07:25 CC: And you were the one saying that you'd speak to her 07:25 CC: Now you're turning into a hypocrite 07:25 GG: Not quickly enough, evidently. 07:26 CC: Don't talk her ever 07:26 CC: She's infinitely forgiving 07:26 CC: But you're not worthy 07:26 GG: I hardly think Y O U ' R E in any position to be giving M E orders. 07:27 CC: Yes, actually, I am 07:27 CC: I'm now incharge of this whole operation 07:27 CC: As I have been incidentally 07:27 GG: H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A ! 07:27 CC: I have been the only proactive person here 07:27 CC: I'm the reason you even know shit about what's going on 07:28 CC: So shove that sarcastic laughter up your nook 07:28 GG: Proactive in L O S I N G Y O U R W A Y, perhaps. 07:28 GG: You said you lost your friend to her manipulation. Have you R E A L L Y forgotten that? 07:28 CC: I thought it wasp manipulation 07:28 CC: Then I met her in person 07:28 CC: He "freed" himself with Rage powers 07:28 CC: Rage 07:29 CC: Does that sound like freedom to you? 07:29 CC: Take note 07:29 CC: I wasp on the land of HATRED 07:29 CC: It waspn't until I left there that I understood 07:29 CC: that I wasp wrong about her 07:29 CC: Look at the facts 07:30 GG: The fact I see is your relationship with Aaisha is tarnished. 07:30 CC: No shit 07:30 CC: I wish it wasn't 07:30 CC: She brought it on herself 07:30 CC: I do feel for her 07:31 CC: And I'll change this situation once I find out how 07:31 GG: There's to be no reasoning you out of this, is there? 07:31 CC: You're not doing any reasoning 07:32 GG: I suppose not. 07:32 CC: You're berating me for something you can't begin to understand 07:32 CC: You were not involved 07:32 CC: You cannot cast judgement 07:32 CC: All you know about her is second hand from me 07:32 CC: If I change my opinion, it's reasonable that you consider doing the same 07:33 GG: There isn't a thing I can do for you at this point but leave you with some advice. 07:33 CC: You're an arrogant fool 07:33 CC: I don't want it 07:34 CC: Be ready 07:34 CC: I'll get back to you with your team assignment 07:34 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 19:34 -- 07:34 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:34 -- 07:34 GG: W E A R E N O T D O N E S P E A K I N G A E S O N A ! 07:35 GG: You've known her for a day and a night of sordid pleasure. I don't know how long you've known the others, but it's far longer, I'm sure. 07:36 CC: YOU DO NOT DICTATE ME 07:36 GG: Whatever you feel for her don't E V E R let it supercede your friends. Or you may do something E L S E you come to regret. 07:36 CC: She hasn't superceded my friends 07:36 CC: she would never have me act against them 07:36 GG: And yet here we are. 07:37 GG: Your relationship tarnished. 07:37 CC: My goals of winning the game are still the same 07:37 GG: You think that's a coincidence? 07:37 CC: The relationship only days old is still salvagable 07:37 CC: And her mistake nearly cost us both our lives 07:37 CC: It did cost her one of hers 07:38 CC: So keep your nose in your own business 07:38 CC: You have no idea of the dynamic between us 07:39 GG: I won't begrudge you, all things considered. 07:39 CC: You haven't even met either of us in person 07:39 CC: Let alone seen us or even psoke to us at the same time 07:39 GG: Perhaps not. But I owe a simple debt. 07:39 CC: To who? 07:40 GG: The Empress. 07:40 GG: You're right. I D O N ' T know you, and I've never met either of you. 07:40 CC: And how is reminding me of this clearing your debt? 07:41 CC: If anything its reigniting my ire 07:41 CC: If it's forgiveness she wants, she only need ask 07:41 CC: I am a forgiving troll 07:42 CC: It's why I let you drag me back into this farce of you trying to tell me what to do 07:42 CC: To think I thought you were competent 07:42 CC: You're tactless 07:43 GG: There really is nothing to say and yet here I am, still talking. 07:44 GG: If there's even a S M A L L piece of your true self left buried below all this all I can do is implore it not to let you do something irreversable. 07:44 CC: You don't know anything of my "true self" 07:44 CC: And you don't know my mind 07:45 CC: You have no idea of what I can and what I will and won't do 07:45 CC: And claiming to know this is way the fuck outside your bounds 07:46 CC: Challenging me on things you know absolutely nothing about when we still have the looming threat of Jack and now Vigil 07:46 GG: We talked once. Perhaps that was enough, or perhaps I'm have faith that you're not N E A R L Y this much of a jackass normally. 07:47 CC: You'd started any confrontation between us 07:47 CC: Check yourself before you wreck yourself 07:47 CC: I'll I've done is defend my honor form your pathetic onslaught 07:48 GG: You think this is about H O N O R ? 07:48 CC: A figure of speech 07:48 CC: You simpleton 07:49 GG: T H A T I S N O T H O W T H A T W O R K S Y O U M O R O N ! 07:50 CC: Get the bees out of your bonnet 07:50 CC: Drop the caps 07:50 CC: If you want to get any point across 07:50 CC: Take a breath 07:50 CC: Talk like a sensible person 07:50 CC: All you've done is flip shit at me 07:51 CC: And call me the asshole for not kowtowing 07:51 CC: You have a lot of fucking nerve 07:52 CC: Tried to tell me manipulation wasp your game 07:52 CC: But you can't handle a simple conversation without losing your cool 07:53 CC: Damn near everything you've said has been an affront to my character 07:53 CC: While you throw caps and spaces like an asshole frothing at the mouth 07:53 GG: I can't do this. 07:53 CC: I won't do this 07:54 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:54 -- 07:54 CC: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE VERMICOMPOSTING ANNELID 07:54 CC: Fuck you 07:54 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 19:54 -- Category:Milo Category:Nyarla